Super kids
by Animecartooncomicgirl
Summary: the children of the league have followed in their Parents footsteps of saving the world their group name super kids. The super kids have a big challenge ahead of them when the messenger for the gods delivers some terrible news how will the super kids handle going up against a god to save the amazon Queen Rated T in the 2nd chapter
1. Family day out

Started it on 14th/ 7/16

 **ACCG:** hey guys this was originally the 2nd chapter of my old justice league story from bat to cat but I'm turning it into 2 shot story as it would be to long for a one shot and I'm changing the chapter title

 **Note** Hades is Diana's dad in this story which means he is the father in law to Bruce and the grandfather to Damian Terrance Mathew and HelenaI'm shortening Linda's last name from Parker West to west. also bampás is dad in Greek I looked it up. Terry is the older brother in this story as in my other story **happiness at last** its Damian who is the eldest (I have not yet posted that story) Ares is Hippolyta's father in this story Hades married his own niece Hippolyta

 **The kids age and who their parents are**

Damian Wayne age 10 Parents Bruce and Diana Wayne

Terry Wayne aged 16 Bruce and Diana Wayne

Mathew Wayne age 8 Bruce and Diana Wayne

Helena Wayne aged 7 Bruce and Diana Wayne

Rex Stewart aged 16 Johan and Shayera Stewart

Jake Kent aged 10 Lois and Clark Kent

Gina west aged 12 Linda and wally west

William West aged 8 Linda and wally west

Sidney Jones aged 7J'onn Jones/ Zatanna Zatara

 **Title:** family day out

 **Author:** Animecartooncomicgirl

 **Pairings** : Bruce/Diana Clark/Lois Johan/Shayera Wally/Linda West J'onn Jones/ Zatanna Zatara

 **Genre:** Family

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** K

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own justice league

 **Intro:** a day of fun with family turns sour with an urgent message calling the league and their kids to Themyscira

* * *

 ******June28th 2005******

the day dawned sunny and warm a perfect day to spend with family the justice league had previously been in New York for a meeting with the world leaders and took their families after the meeting they all headed to Central park for the afternoon.

 ****** Central park******

The group had selected a secluded part of the vast park away from others and spread out to enjoy the day.

Sidney johns was relaxing under a tree minding her own business when suddenly she felt a rush of air she went to pull her purple cloak around her only to notice it was gone, she scanned the area until she spotted her league cousin Gina west,

In the 12-year-old's hand she held Sidney's cloak.

Sidney stood up her blue eyes turning amber in her anger.

Seeing Sidney eyes turn a different colour Gina took off at lighting speed

"Gina get back here!" Sidney shouts.

Taking off after the black-haired girl.

"No way" Gina replied

Lois walked over to Sidney.

"What seems to be the trouble Sidney?"

Sidney stops chasing after her cousin and turns to her 'Aunt'

"Aunt Lois Gina took my cloak can you tell her to give it back?" asked Sidney.

Lois looked around and saw Gina near the basketball courts where Jake and his father Clark were shooting hoops.

Gina give Sidney back her cloak," Lois called.

"Uh that's no fun" said Gina.

"Come on" said Lois.

In the blink of an eye Gina was in front of Sidney.

"Oh ok here you go" said Gina.

Handing the cloak back.

"Thank you" said Sidney.

She took the cloak put it around her shoulder once more.

Lois smiled.

Before walking off again.

"What was that all about?" asked Bruce.

As he stepped away from the shade of a tree.

Lois spun around.

"Geeze Bruce don't sneak up on people" said Lois.

Slapping his chest lightly.

"So what was that about?" Bruce asked again.

"Oh Gina just took Sidney's cloak and wouldn't give it back" said Lois.

Bruce nodded.

They tuned their heads when they heard the yelling again and saw Sidney once again chasing Gina

Lois just smiled and shook her head.

"Kids."

Bruce nodded.

"Yeah and speaking of kids?" asked Bruce.

"The boys and Helena are with Rex down by the pond" said Lois.

"Thanks" said Bruce.

Before walking off towards where his children were.

* * *

Meanwhile the two girls ran to where Diana, Zatanna J'onn, Johan, Shayera, and Linda were all sitting, around talking.

Wally, and William were off to the side kicking the soccer ball around

"Give it back" said Sidney.

The girl was still chasing Gina, when the adults tuned to look at them.

"No" said Gina.

"Give it" said Sidney.

She reached for her cloak but before she could grab it, Gina zipped out of reach.

Sidney chased after her until she bumped into some one.

Sidney looked up and saw her father J'onn Jones.

"What's the problem dear?" asked J'onn.

"Daddy, Gina took my cloak again" said Sidney,

J'onn smiled.

while begaining to walk over to his niece, Gina saw her uncle J'onn heading towards her, yet before he could reach her, she zipped out of the way. As she looked up, she saw him coming up though the ground, she skidded to a stop turned and zipped back the other way.

After about 5 minutes of casing after his speedy niece J'onn tuned to look at his girlfriend as if asking her to help him out.

Zatanna smiled.

Then used her magic, to put a barrier around the area to stop Gina from escaping, meanwhile Gina slammed into the barrier and fell back, she got up and tuned to look at Zatanna.

"Aunt Zatanna" Gina wined.

J'onn smiled.

Before walking up to her, and taking the cloak.

Afterwards Zatanna let the barrier down.

"You're no fun, I'm go to go and shoot hoops with Uncle Clark and Jake" said Gina.

She ran over to the basketball court.

While elsewhere in the park the Wayne children along with their cousin Rex were enjoying the beautiful day by the pond. they were all sitting around talking, when Bruce walked over.

Helena saw her father first and smiled.

"Hey daddy"

The others hearing that turned and saw their father/uncle.

Hi, Father" said Terry

"Dad" Damien greeted Bruce

"Bampás" said Mathew happily

"Uncle" said Rex

Helena got to her feet and walked over to her father, giving him a hug.

Bruce smiled and returned the hug.

"Hello my little Amazon everything alright here?" asked Bruce

"Everything is fine uncle" replied Rex

"Father when's lunch?" asked Terry.

Looking at his watch he said

"In 5 minutes"

"Good cause I'm hungry" said Damian

"Your always Hungary bro" said Terry

"Last one to the tables is Cerberus bait" Mathew called

Before taking off.

His older brothers and little sister ran off after him.

On the basketball court, Jake and Clark where shooting hoops, Jake was about to shoot the ball, when Gina zipped by, grabbing the ball out of Jake's hands,

"Gina you little…you're as annoying as Uncle Wally" Jake said though gritted teeth.

 _Oh this will slow you down_ Jake thought

He smirked and used his ice breath to freeze the court and slow his cousin down. As Gina was about to take the shot herself she slipped on the ice and landed on her butt The ball slipped out of her hands and Jake court it taking the shot for himself.

" _ **Everyone lunch is ready**_ " J'onn told them telepathically.

Seconds later the West kids followed by the Wayne children had ran up to the table followed by their cousins Rex and Jake and their uncle Clark as Sidney was already sitting at the table next to her mother.

They spread out the table cloth and spread out the food from the picnic baskets they all brought, before gabbing plastic plates and grabbing what they wanted while also poring the diffract soft drinks into the plastic cups.

Everyone happily chattered away as they ate their lunch.

However, the day took a down turn when Hermes came flying in.

The others eyes widened at seeing a god the Wayne kids just bowed their heads.

"My lord uncle and dear cousin" Damian addressed the messenger god.

"What's the trouble uncle?" asked Diana.

"Your mother and amazon sisters are in trouble my dear niece and most beloved cousin"

"What!" they Wayne kids cried.

"Boy's Helena" Bruce warned

"Herms what has happened?" Diana asked calmly as she could.

"Your father my uncle has broken out of tartaus and taken you mother my dearest niece and Aunt hostage and injured the sisters"

Herms saw that Mathew was going to say something and smiled as he knew what the youngest amazon Prince was going to say.

"Rest assure young Prince the gods have allowed the male members of the league to accompany your mother and Aunts along with your sister to Themyscira"

"Then let's go" said Terry.

Clark turned back to his wife and Linda.

"We'll be back as soon as we can".

"Go we'll be fine here" said Lois

Gina and Will hugged their mother goodbye

They then took off for the jet.

Once inside and strapped in the jet took off

Review if you want more

* * *

 **End note:** Diana's family tree is base of my two fav 90's shows Hercules the legendary journeys and Xena Warrior Princess. Not from Greek myth

So here is Diana and her family's family tree.

Ares – son of Zeus brother of Hephaestus and Hermes nephew of hades

Father/nephew of Hippolyta though her marriage to Hades

Grandfather/ cousin of Diana

great grandfather/ 2nd cousin of Terry Damien Mathew and Helena

great grandfather in law/ cousin in law of Bruce

* * *

Hermes son of Zeus brother of Ares nephew of hades

Uncle/ nephew of Hippolyta though her marriage to Hades

Great uncle/cousin of Diana

Great- Great uncle/2nd Cousin of Terry Damien Mathew and Helena

Great uncle in law/ cousin in law of Bruce

Finished it on 31st/7/16

 **Page 8**


	2. Family Feud

Started it on 31st/ 7/16

 **Note:** when it switches over to Themyscira they are all dressed as their superhero uniforms. I don't do battle sense very well so I apologise in advance for the crappy battle also some of the dialog come from the teen titans' ep the end part 3 and the show dragon ball GT although I'm tweaking bits of it to suit my story I'm also adding dialog from an ep of justice league unlimited in my story Persephone is not a goddess but an amazon

 **The kids super Hero names**

Damian Wayne (Nightwing)

Terry Wayne (batboy)

Mathew Wayne (robin)

Helena Wayne (Wonder girl)

Rex Stewart (War-hawk)

Jake Kent (Van-el)

Gina west (Lighting)

William West (Quick sliver) Linda and wally west

Sidney Jones (Mystique) J'onn Jones/ Zatanna Zatara

 **Title:** family feud

 **Author:** Animecartooncomicgirl

 **Pairings:** Bruce/Diana Clark/Lois Johan/Shayera Wally/Linda West J'onn Jones/ Zatanna Zatara

 **Genre:** drama

 **Warnings:** violence

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Justice league

 **Intro:** the league and their kids head off to Themyscira to save Hippolyta from Hades

* * *

 ******Themyscira******

Within a matter of minutes, the jet touched down on the shores of Themyscira.

Exiting the jet they all saw was destruction.

"By the gods" the super kids exclaimed

"On guard everyone" said Wonder Woman

"How could grandfather have even got out the gates locked and the key is broken into pieces so how did grandfather get out?" asked Robin.

"No idea son" Batman whispered

As they made their way from the shores and into the kingdom they were all on high alert.

"But how are we supposed to get into tartaus anyhow?" asked Lighting

"The gate to my father's realm is located Beneath Themyscira" said Wonder Woman.

While leading the way.

* * *

 *****beneath Themyscira******

When they entered the underground they saw the carnage, amazons lay wondered.

"Sisters" Robin whispered.

As he scanned the area littered with wounded amazons

"Highness you…. came" Penelope wheezed as she walks over to the group with the aide of her staff.

They all turn to see Hippolyta's 2nd in command Penelope

"Sister come sit down" said Nightwing taking her am and helping her sit down.

Penelope smiled.

"Thank you my Prince"

"My goodness" said Mystique

At seeing how badly the amazon was injured.

"Trust me child it's not as bad as it looks" replied Penelope

"How are we going to beat a god if this is what he can do to the amazon's WE don't stand a chance" said Quicksilver

"How did this even happen Penelope?" asked Wonder woman

"We were betrayed your highness"

Wonder woman turns and saw her amazon sister Xena carrying the body of her dead soulmate Gabrielle

"Betrayed by WHO!" Wonder woman screamed.

Making everyone wince

"Persephone" answered Xena.

Wonder Woman's eyes narrowed.

"So daddy dearest used the same method on Persephone he used on my mother the…." Wonder woman seethed.

"Yes, he told her where the pieces to the key were and that if she freed him she could rule by his side" said Penelope

"So where is the traitor."

She's dead lord Hades killed her" said Alexis.

"So he got what he wanted then did away with her"

"Looks like we're going to hell "said Flash.

While learning About what was going on Van-el War-Hawk Nightwing and batboy were assisting the wondered amazons.

"Boys its time lets go" Batman called to his sons and nephews

"Sisters will you be well here?" asked Batboy.

"We'll be fine my Prince" said Alexis.

"Then let's go get grandma back" said Wonder girl

"Hera be with you all" said Xena.

"And you my sisters said Robin.

The amazon's smiled.

They watched as the group entered through the gates.

* * *

"Phew it's like a sauna in here" said Superman.

Zatanna smiled.

"GniLooc llips" said Zatanna.

They all suddenly felt a lot cooler.

"Thanks mum" said Mystique

Zatanna smiled.

They were making their way through tartaus when suddenly Mystique sensed something.

"Hold on everyone."

"What is it sweetheart?" asked J'onn.

"Daddy can't you sense it to?" asked Mystique

She looked to where she sensed the danger, and saw demons, coming straight for them.

"Everyone watch out!" Van-el called.

When he saw the demons.

Everyone jumped into action.

Van-El used his ice breath to freeze the fire from their breath while Robin, War hawk, Wonder Girl and Nightwing, were taking care the oncoming demons.

Flash and his kids were weaving thought the falling rock and the fire from their breath while the justice league and the rest of the super kids were taking on the sudden onslaught of undead skeletons

War hawk notice something behind the demons, he fought his way through but did not see the skeletons behind him, the last thing he heard before blacking out after getting hit from behind was his mother Hawk girl's angry war cry.

Anger took over the Thanagarian when she saw her son get hit, she lit up her mace and went to town on them with her husband Green lantern covering her back.

However, one demon grabbed a hold of her wing seeing what he grabbed he suddenly began backing away in fear. Seeing this Hawk girl played on his fear and spread her wing out.

"That's right boys I'm an angel" she told the demons.

"You can mess with me if you want" she challenged.

"But I don't think you'll wanna mess with the BOSS" she finished pointing skywards

The demons backed off.

With it clear of Demons and the undead driven back the Justice league and super kids head off though the cavern on the way Wonder Woman called out to her team mates

"Take care of T-Rex we're going after my father"

Hawk girl and GL nodded and flew down to their fallen son.

War hawk had rolled over onto his back and tried opening his eyes when his vision cleared he saw his mother's emerald eyes, looking at him, with worry he then felt himself being lifted to his feet he turned and saw his father GL.

"What happened War hawk?" asked Hawk girl.

"I thought I saw something, so I followed it thinking it was Hades, the next thing I remember was being hit" said War hawk.

"Are you well enough to fly?" asked Hawk girl.

"Yes why?" asked War hawk.

"We think we found him now come on" said GL.

He took his son's hand and flew up into the air.

The family flew though the cavern hearing the battle had started.

Hawk girl kept a close eye on her son.

* * *

The family touched down in the edge of the battlefield the fighting was intense.

Lighting and her brother was weaving in and out from the oncoming attacks just then Hades sends a fire Breath at them only for it to be blocked and turned to ice thanks to van-el's ice breath, Lighting and quicksilver looked up and smiled.

"Thanks Van" they said

Van-el nodded and flew off.

Hades felt little stings on his back he turned and saw Mystique throwing spells at him he went to attack but Mystique avoided the attack by falling though the ground and coming up in front of him and turning into a monster wrapping herself around the god of the dead the other members of the super kids saw their chance and gave out an all assault attack.

However, they were blown back.

Hades unwrapped Mystique from around his body and brought her down over his knee make her cry out in pain.

"Mystique!" Zatanna cried out.

J'onn saw his daughter helpless in the clutches of the dark god and eyes glowed as he transformed into a larger sized monster then that of his daughter and charged head on seeing this Hades threw Mystique at her father knocking them both back. Batboy Nightwing and robin flew off.

A robin, raven and Batarang's in their hands.

Seeing her best friend and favorite uncle hurt Wonder girl lost her temper and charged at her grandfather throwing her wonder disks at him while yelling.

"I WONT LET YOU HURT MY FAMILY,"

"I HATE YOU GRANDFATHER ALL YOU DO IS HATE AND HURT YOU TOOK AWAY MY GRANDMA AND I WANT HER BACK."

Hades gave an evil smile, and flicked his granddaughter away like she was a fly she hit the ground hard, looking up looked up at her grandfather in fear.

"Daddy" she called out.

While backing away from her grandfather.

Hades began advancing on his granddaughter.

Batman seeing his daughter in trouble used all his strength to stand, after being beat pretty badly earlier in the battle. He took out four very powerful razers sharp Batarang from his belt. He had also strapped micro mini bat-bombs to the Batarang's and bat glared at the advancing god.

"HADES" batman growled.

The god turns and sees his son in law.

"Do you think YOU can defeat me my mortal son" Hades taunts

"Take one step closer, and I'll blast you so hard, my last attack will feel like a tickle, leave her out of it, this is where the battle is" Batman threatened.

Suddenly a raven robin and Batarang came flying past batman's head hitting Hades in the face startling the god.

"That's the last time you'll ever lay a hand on our sister grandfather" said Night wing batboy and Robin

"Brave and noble but stupide" said Hades.

They were suddenly hit by the fire breaths.

The other members of the league and kids tried their hands but each got knock down.

He then saw his seriously injured daughter and smiled sinisterly.

The others all tried to stop the attack on the injured amazon but they each got knocked down.

The god advanced on his child.

"Farewell dear daughter" said Hades.

He then shot a flame right at Wonder Woman, but somehow she was able to absorbed the flame.

"What?" Wonder Woman asked in wonder.

"You may have some of my strength back, but you are still no threat to me little girl, I' am your creator your master you exist only to serve me, you survived only because I allow it, what hope can a mere child have at defeating her all powerful father" said Hades.

Wonder Woman closed her eyes, and then opened them again before standing.

"You may have helped create me, but you were NEVER my father."

She flew up and punched him.

Batman and the others started to get up.

Hades tuned after the punch to the jaw.

"Retched insignificant little…"

Wonder Woman never allowed him to finish as she punched him again.

"Fathers are kind" she told him.

Before punching him in the head.

"Father's protect you"

she did an uppercut to his chin.

"Father's raise you"

She kicked him in the gut and he doubled over.

"I was protected by the gods of Olympians, I was raised by my mother and sisters" said Wonder Woman.

While gathering the power from her team mates and nieces and nephews, she put one arm around Batman and the other around her four kids.

"I am respect by my teammates I'm loved by my nieces, nephews and my husband as well as my kids they are my family, this is my home, and you are not welcome here" said Wonder Woman.

As she began flouting up into the air, she also began chanting and ancient Amazon spell.

" _ **Themyscira Olympians power of the gods and Amazons unite"**_ said Wonder Woman.

The spell hit Hades in the chest sending him back to the pits of Tartarus.

Knowing that Hades had been weakened they had searched the underworld for the amazon Queen and found her trapped in Hephaestus Chair.

"Grandmother" the boys and Helena cried happily.

"Children" said Hippolyta

They tried getting their grandmother out until they realized they couldn't.

"Boys Helena this is your 2nd cousin/ Great-Great uncle Hephaestus's chair it can trap any one including gods" said Wonder woman.

"Uncle Clark Van-el can you guys get grandmother out?" asked Wonder girl

"We'll try Helena" said superman

They first used their bare hands to rip off the arm and leg shackles yet found they couldn't.

"Man what in the world is this metal?" asked Van-el.

"Amazonian" said Hippolyta

"We apologies but this may feel cold then hot" said Superman and Van-el

Hippolyta nodded

They used their ice breath before smashing the ice only to see it had not worked so instead they used the heat vision and just like the ice it was in effective.

"Step aside boys" said Hawk girl.

She lit up her mace and was about to swing when Batboy called out.

"Aunt Shy you can't use your mace you'll hurt grandma"

Hawk girl sighed.

"Then what can we do?"

"Could great grandfather help?" asked wonder girl.

Wonder Woman Shook her head.

"No the best God to release your grandmother is the god who owns the chair your Great- Great uncle and 2nd Cousin Hephaestus"

The two boys really thought on how their mother had addressed Hephaestus to them and as well as how Damian addressed Hermes and how Hermes and Diana addressed each other and thought

 _We have the most POWERFUL yet weirdest family tree on mother's side of the family._

Diana closed her eyes and called upon her great uncle and cousin Hephaestus.

" _ **Oh great Hephaestus I call upon you my great uncle and cousin, your Aunt and niece my mother is trapped and only You can free her**_

Suddenly they all felt a rumble and the ground began shaking a black cloud appeared and out of it stepped the God of fire and craftsman of the gods himself Hephaestus.

"I heard you my niece what is the trouble?" asked Hephaestus.

"My Lord uncle and cousin my lord grandfather trapped my lady grandmother in your Chair" said Nightwing

"We are unable to free her without injury" said Robin.

Hephaestus only smiled.

Walking over to his Aunt/ Niece he looked at her and shook his head.

"If my uncle did not have to run the underworld I'd trap him in this chair."

Touching the middle restrain it unlocked.

They all stood with mouths hanging open.

"THAT'S IT?" asked Quick silver

"You just touched the middle retrain and it unlocks"

"Watch your tone Quicksilver you are in the presence and talking to a GOD" said Wonder girl.

"Calm yourself cousin" said Hephaestus.

"I bid you all farewell"

And with that he was gone in a cloud of blackness

Batman walked up and held out his hand to her.

"Mother"

Hippolyta smiled and took the offered hand Batman then helped her out of the chair once free the chair disappeared.

Together they made their way back the way they came and once again battling though the Daemons and the undead skeletons until finally the escaped.

The league and the walking wounded amazons were able to lock the gate once more with Hades sealed in his realm the super kids along with the league began assisting the sisters out from beneath Themyscira before going back and carrying out the bodies of the fallen amazons.

The End

Review

 **End Note:** this shows how Hephaestus is related to Diana her family and her mother

Hephaestus uncle/ nephew of Hippolyta

Great uncle/ Cousin of Diana

Great- Great uncle/2nd Cousin of Terry Damien Mathew and Helena

Great uncle in law/ cousin in law of Bruce

Finished it on the 3rd/8/16

 **Page 11**


End file.
